Declarações Para Um Amor Eterno
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Yohji ñ sabe o q fazer c/ seus sentimentos. Por mais q tentasse só tinha olhos pra certo moreno e passava horas pensando nele. E isso o matava aos poucos. Ñ agüentando mais, decidiu confessar seu amor a Ken, mas será q o destino conspirará a seu favor?


**Título: **Declarações Para Um Amor Eterno  
**Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Fandom: **Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal: **Yohji x Ken  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Gênero**: Comédia, Romance, Yaoi  
**Disclamer: **Os personagens de Weiss Kreuz pertencem a Takehito Koyasu (o dono do sorriso mais 'lindo') e Project Weiss.  
**Sinopse: **Yohji não sabe mais o que fazer com seus sentimentos. Por mais que tentasse só tinha olhos pra certo moreno e passava horas pensando nele. E isso o estava matando aos poucos. Não agüentando mais, decidiu confessar seu amor a Ken, mas será que o destino conspirará a seu favor?  
**Observação:** Fic presente para minha adorada Lady Anúbis. Essa é minha singela forma de agradecer-lhe por deixar que eu faça parte de sua vida pelo menos um pouquinho. Te amo Mommis.

**Declarações Para Um Amor Eterno**_**  
Eri-Chan**_

**Decisão**

A boate estava cheia e animada. A música contagiava os presentes, que riam e dançavam como se nada mais existisse no mundo. Garçons passeavam por entre as mesas desviando de clientes, levando os pedidos aos seus destinos. No balcão o barman se desdobrava para poder dar conta de tantos pedidos ao mesmo tempo. Era uma típica noite de sexta-feira em Tóquio. Dia de festa e balada para os jovens, depois de uma semana cansativa de trabalho ou estudo. Dia de 'pegação' e curtição, onde todos riam alegres, deixando os problemas da vida cotidiana do lado de fora.

Mas nem todos os presentes ali sentiam a mesma euforia. Pelo contrário, havia um homem, sentado no canto do balcão do bar, que observava o lugar de modo enfadonho, enrolando com um copo de tequila nas mãos. Sua expressão mostrava o quanto preferia estar em todos os lugares menos ali. Apesar da aparência baladeira, o loiro alto, de olhos de um verde extasiante e corpo bem definido, se encontrava totalmente deslocado. Seu rosto de belos traços mostrava uma melancolia que não combinava com ele.

Perdido em pensamentos, o homem não notava os olhares que atraía com sua presença marcante. Algumas pessoas cochichavam entre si, sorrindo maliciosas, querendo se aproximar e desfrutar de uma noite com o loiro. Alheio a tudo isso, o melancólico ser esvaziou de uma só vez o conteúdo de seu copo para logo em seguida fazer um gesto para o barman lhe servir outra dose.

Ao ver seu copo novamente abastecido com a bebida, Yohji suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Estava sendo uma noite difícil. Tudo o que queria era amenizar um pouco a dor em seu peito, mas por mais que a sua volta tudo estivesse em festa, isso não o contagiava.

Abrindo os olhos, o loiro viu sentado ao seu lado um belo moreno de olhos verdes que lhe sorria. Sem tirar os olhos do outro homem, permaneceu calado até que o recém-chegado quebrou o silêncio.

– Noite quente, não? – A voz era sensual e enrouquecida.

– Muito. – O loiro respondeu em um tom baixo, dando um longo gole em sua bebida.

– Nada melhor que uma bebida para abaixar o fogo. – O moreno sorria ainda mais, olhando para o copo que o loiro acabava de depositar sobre o balcão.

Yohji ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao sentir a malícia por trás da frase do desconhecido, mas continuou em silêncio, apenas brincando distraidamente com seu copo, passando o dedo sobre a borda.

– Está tão quieto, loiro. Quer que eu vá embora?

A voz quase manhosa fez o ex-detetive erguer seu rosto e encarar o jovem ao seu lado. Só então o mais velho da Weiss reparou em toda a beleza do outro... O corpo todo definido, o sorriso espontâneo, os olhos verdes e o cabelo castanho escuro, um pouco longo. Ele era belíssimo. Mas havia algo naquela beleza que o incomodava e ele não sabia responder o que era.

Procurava entender o que o incomodava no rapaz a sua frente, quando viu o moreno levantar-se com o semblante decepcionado, pronto para se afastar e isso pareceu trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

"_Droga Yohji__!__V__ocê melhor do que ninguém sabe que só um novo amor para curar outro"_, levantando, o loiro andou até o outro rapaz que o observava parado próximo a porta de saída da boate e, sem falar nada, o ex-detetive puxou o moreno pela mão até a pista de dança.

Ao parar no meio da pista o loiro voltou o olhar para o rapaz e viu um sorriso radiante iluminar as belas feições, o que o contagiou, fazendo-o retribuir totalmente malicioso.

Nesse momento a animada música eletrônica foi substituída por uma de batida quente, sensual. O moreno então, se aproximou mais de Yohji, enlaçando seu pescoço e mexendo o quadril conforme a batida.

Kudou se deixou levar pelo jovem e, envolvendo a cintura dele com seus braços, passou a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo intenso que o outro impunha. Os dois corpos se moviam na mesma sintonia, se esfregando de maneira sensual. Não demorou muito para que as mãos habilidosas do loiro passeassem pelo corpo definido, descendo pelas costas, passando pelo bumbum até chegar às coxas roliças, apertando-as com vontade, ganhando um gemido rouco com isso.

O moreno gemia alto, arrepiado com as carícias ousadas do mais alto. Com uma das mãos o jovem abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa verde que Yohji usava, passando levemente a ponta dos dedos sobre o peito forte e com a outra agarrou os fios loiros, aproximando os rostos e tomou a boca do mais velho com volúpia.

O Playboy apertou ainda mais as coxas do moreno ao sentir o beijo e mergulhando na carícia, entrelaçou as línguas numa guerra sensual. Nada mais existia naquele momento, era apenas os dois e a música que lhes inebriava os sentidos. Cada toque, cada roçar parecia atiçar ainda mais a libido dos dois jovens.

Todos na pista de dança olhavam os dois jovens, desejosos e com cobiça, excitando-se com a tensão sexual entre eles. A aura de sedução hipnotizava a todos, que igualmente entregavam-se ao clima libidinoso.

A música prosseguiu forte e imponente, levando a todos na boate ao delírio. A luxúria estava no ar. O desejo carnal tomava os corpos que dançavam. A devassidão estava em cada beijo, em cada olhar, em cada toque e em cada gesto no salão.

Yohji rompeu o beijo e encarando as belas esmeraldas a sua frente seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso carregado de malícia. Afastando-se do jovem, o loiro fechou os olhos enquanto rebolava juntamente com as batidas marcantes. Alheio aos olhares que recebia o playboy começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo, tocando-se despudoradamente, arrancando suspiros do moreno que ofegava enquanto assistia a cena, hipnotizado com a beleza máscula.

O ritmo da música mudou, tornando-se ainda mais voluptuosa. Todos ali estavam entregues aos seus instintos mais profundos. Os olhos acompanhavam fascinados os movimentos das mãos do playboy que abria os botões da sua camisa, um a um, roçando os dedos no próprio peito com uma expressão de puro deleite.

Descendo as mãos devagar, Yohji segurou na barra da camisa verde erguendo um pouco enquanto dançava. Seu quadril ondulava, acompanhando a música, uma das mãos voltando a passear por seu próprio corpo, indo em direção aos fios loiros. Puxando de leve o próprio cabelo o loiro percorreu sua mão pelo pescoço, indo até os lábios, e mordendo de leve a ponta do dedo.

A outra mão do loiro soltou o tecido e deslizou lentamente pelo abdômen definido, brincando com o umbigo de maneira marota, mas não demorou muito para que a mão descesse mais um pouco, deslizando sobre o cós da calça negra.

O moreno não se conteve e se aproximando de Yohji envolveu sua cintura pelas costas, esfregando-se contra o corpo sedutor. O Playboy pegou as duas mãos do jovem que o abraçava e guiou-as pelo próprio corpo, passando-as pelos seus mamilos, os quais foram levemente apertados.

O jovem moreno se aproximou ainda mais, lambendo o pescoço alvo de Yohji. Subindo um pouco mais, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha, ouvindo com satisfação os ofegos do mais alto. O jovem começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço e pela nuca do outro, sorrindo maliciosamente por perceber como isso provocava arrepios.

Yohji estava indo à loucura. Levou uma das mãos do moreno a sua boca e começou a sugar os dedos de maneira insinuante, recebendo algumas mordidas mais fortes como resposta.

Fechou os olhos enquanto corria sua língua entre os dedos do jovem, o Weiss guiando a mão que o arranhava, passando por todo seu abdômen até chegar ao seu destino, sobre a calça já apertada.

O jovem se deliciou ao tocar o membro teso do mais velho sob o tecido da calça justa, mordendo o lábio inferior quando o ex-detetive não conteve o gemido alto que escapou por seus lábios. O choque provocado por aquele contato claramente arrepiou ainda mais a pele sensível, incentivando o rapaz a continuar o tocando-o, cada vez mais entusiasmado.

O loiro segurou o pulso do moreno, estremecendo com a carícia ousada e o puxou para fora da pista antes mesmo que a música terminasse, dirigindo-se para uma das mesinhas mais perto da parede, onde o ambiente era mais escuro, sentando-se com o rapaz em um dos sofazinhos confortáveis.

Ignorando os olhares que os acompanharam, o Playboy segurou o moreno pela cintura e o beijou com ardor, empurrando-o contra o encosto macio, seu corpo pressionando o dele. Sentiu que o moreno cedia ao seu toque, as mãos se enroscando nos cabelos loiros em sua nuca, gemendo dentro de sua boca. Separou os lábios, precisando retomar o fôlego, mordiscando os lábios dele, e o maxilar, e o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia até a coxa firme, coberta pelo tecido grosso do jeans, ouvindo um gemido lânguido e o sussurro.

– Hummm... Você... Você não quer... – Arquejou com novo aperto em sua coxa, a língua do loiro invadindo sua orelha e o arrepiando. – Não quer ir... A um lugar mais... Mais... Aaahhh... Mais calmo?

Sussurrava ainda mais ofegante, incomodado pelo espaço pequeno que o tolhia, o atrapalhando de agarrar o loiro sexy que o acariciava.

O loiro se afastou um pouco ao ouvi-lo, tentando discernir o semblante do rapaz. Conteve um leve gemido ao sentir um leve puxão em seu cabelo.

– Preciso... De alguns segundos... E podemos ir... – Murmurou, com dificuldade soltando-se do abraço e se pondo de pé.

– Mas... – Confuso o moreno começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo beijo do outro.

– Já volto. – E dizendo isso o loiro se afastou, indo em direção a um dos banheiros do lugar.

Ao entrar no cômodo pequeno Yohji suspirou profundamente, tentando se recompor um pouco. O loiro não sabia exatamente o que era, mas apesar de todo o tesão naquela dança, algo no jovem que o esperava o incomodava.

Encarando seu reflexo no espelho, o loiro abriu a torneira, enchendo suas mãos com o líquido gelado. Ao inclinar o corpo e molhar o rosto o ex-detetive se deu conta do motivo de toda sua inquietação. O moreno sensual que lhe fazia companhia naquela noite o fazia lembrar-se de Ken.

"_Por Kami, até aqui esse sentimento vai me perseguir?"_, pensou o loiro desesperado, enquanto secava o rosto e as mãos com toalhas de papel.

Aquilo não podia continuar daquele jeito, tinha que resolver o assunto de uma vez e parar de ficar enrolando. Era sua felicidade, sua vida que estavam em jogo.

"_Agora não tem mais jeito. É melhor eu parar de fugir disso de uma vez por todas. Vou me declarar pro Ken, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça"_, e decidido o Playboy saiu do banheiro, atravessando a boate e foi embora, deixando para trás um moreno fogoso a sua espera.

_**ooOoo**_

Yohji chegou em casa muito mais cedo do que o seu habitual, porém não encontrou nenhum dos amigos acordados. O mais silenciosamente possível o loiro subiu até seu quarto, trancando a porta ao passar, não se importando em acender as luzes.

Despindo-se calmamente, Yohji caminhou pelo cômodo iluminado pelo luar até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido. Voltando ao quarto, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, o loiro vestiu uma calça de moletom velha e uma regata antiga e se olhou no espelho. O que viu com a pouca iluminação vinda da rua não parecia em nada com o sedutor 'vestido para matar' que estava na boate, mas as roupas simples não ocultavam a extrema beleza.

Jogando-se na cama e se cobrindo com o edredom, o Playboy suspirou pesadamente enquanto fitava o teto branco de seu quarto. Estava pensativo. Aquela havia sido uma noite e tanto. Sentia-se cansado física e mentalmente, mas estava feliz.

"_Finalmente falarei o que sinto pelo Hidaka"_, um sorriso iluminou as feições do loiro, que continuava a encarar o vazio da escuridão do quarto.

Enquanto esperava pelo sono, o Weiss mais velho relembrou a noite em que viu Ken pela primeira vez. Ainda se perguntava como era possível ter se derretido tanto por aquele sorriso tímido, por aqueles olhos sinceros que brilhavam como esmeraldas e aquela voz baixa e contida.

Ao longo daqueles dois anos trabalhando juntos, o ex-detetive se perguntava qual era o encanto poderoso que o moreno possuía capaz de fazê-lo desistir de sua vida de balada em prol de um relacionamento sério.

Yohji se perguntou mentalmente como pudera chegar até aquele ponto, logo ele que não se comprometia com ninguém por mais que uma noite, que era o maior pegador... Cair de amores de tal forma que não conseguia ficar com mais ninguém sem achar que estava traindo esse sentimento tão profundo.

"_No fundo você é apenas mais um tolo apaixonado Yohji..."_, o loiro refletiu enquanto virava de lado. Não podia negar que ainda sentia as pernas bambas e um frio na barriga toda vez que se aproximava de Ken ou que sempre observava o moreno com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e um brilho diferente no olhar. Seu coração estava disparado apenas de lembrar-se de seu amado.

Muita coisa havia mudado desde que conhecera aquele jovem inocente e cheio de vida. Sua existência amargurada pela culpa e pela negligência passou a ter mais cor. O brilho da esperança por um futuro melhor voltava a iluminar seu caminho. Agora não via a hora de encontrar com o rapaz pela manhã e declarar todo o sentimento que guardou por tanto tempo em seu peito.

"_Vou dizer a ele que tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi para chamar a atenção. Além que eu já devia ter percebido há décadas que um ser desligado como o Hidaka não iria entender minhas indiretas"_, o sorriso não esmorecia enquanto o mais velho do grupo planejava animadamente qual a melhor forma de abordar o moreno.

E foi no meio desse planejamento que o cansaço acabou por vencer o Playboy, que adormeceu sorrindo docemente, tendo um sono povoado por sonhos com o seu amado jogador aceitando sua declaração e correspondendo ao seu amor.

_**ooOoo**_

Mais uma vez o loiro era o último a acordar na casa. Espreguiçando-se como um felino, Yohji custou a conseguir ânimo para sair da cama. Levantou-se preguiçosamente indo até a janela, abrindo as cortinas e vendo o lindo dia ensolarado que o esperava. Pensou consigo mesmo que não poderia haver clima melhor para conversar com Ken.

Animado, o jovem Weiss foi até o banheiro onde fez sua higiene pessoal, enquanto cantarolava algumas músicas românticas. Voltando ao quarto, arrumou-se como de costume, de maneira bem cuidadosa para que ficasse casualmente sexy. Ainda cantarolando o Playboy desceu até a cozinha, chegando a tempo de se despedir de Omi, que já saía para o colégio. Aya e Ken haviam terminado de tomar o café da manhã e, como não esperavam que o mais velho levantasse no horário, já organizavam tudo para poder abrir a floricultura.

O loiro sentou-se à mesa e ficou observando o moreno lavar a louça. Sem disfarçar ficou admirando o corpo bem definido, a beleza quase inocente, a expressão compenetrada do ex-jogador. Um leve tremor tomou conta do mais velho da Weiss ao lembrar-se que em pouco tempo iria expor seus sentimentos ao jovem que enxaguava xícaras.

"_Depois de quase dois anos, nem acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou..."_, tentando acalmar as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração, o loiro respirou fundo enquanto servia-se de café na sua caneca favorita.

Na cabeça do Playboy passavam milhões de formas diferentes de declarações, cada uma mais piegas que a outra, mas nenhuma parecia ser adequada. Queria que aquele momento fosse único, especial, pois Ken era especial. Por isso decidira que não usaria nenhuma frase pronta ou alguma cantada barata para demonstrar seus sentimentos.

O silêncio persistia na cozinha enquanto Yohji continuava a observar Ken em seus afazeres diários. O moreno terminava de guardar a louça quando se virou para o amigo e com um leve sorriso saiu, dizendo que ia ajudar Aya na Koneko. Somente então que o ex-detetive lembrou-se de comer algo.

Sem muita fome, o loiro terminou rapidamente seu desjejum e arrumou a mesa como fazia todos os dias por ser o último a acordar. Enquanto guardava as coisas que não usou, sua expressão estava perdida, seus pensamentos longe dali.

Demorando mais que o normal, Yohji finalmente terminou de arrumar tudo e com passos lentos se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos da floricultura. Encontrou com Aya na frente do depósito com alguns vasos nas mãos e recebendo um olhar atravessado do líder apressou-se a colocar seu avental.

Apoiando-se no balcão, Yohji ficou olhando Ken ajeitando alguns vasos para exposição e um pequeno sorriso bobo iluminou a face bonita do loiro. Logo, sentiu o ruivo se aproximar e falar algo com relação à enrolação, mas a única coisa em que realmente o Playboy prestava atenção era em Ken.

A vontade de falar sobre seus sentimentos era tão grande que, sem reparar, o loiro começou a caminhar na direção do moreno, mas no meio do caminho percebeu que não sabia o que dizer e um nervosismo sem igual apossou-se de seu ser. O corpo começou a tremer e suas mãos transpiravam, mesmo que o clima estivesse extremamente agradável.

– Yohji, está tudo bem com você? – A voz preocupada de Hidaka arrancou o ex-detetive da inércia.

O Playboy ficou sem saber o que responder e pela primeira vez viu-se corar, pois só então havia reparado que estava no meio da floricultura com uma expressão totalmente aturdida. Olhando pro moreno, o loiro apenas meneou a cabeça, incapaz de falar.

Suspirando, o mais velho viu Ken se afastar indo falar com Aya, que observava a cena enquanto organizava o caixa. Inconscientemente, Yohji levou uma mão aos fartos fios dourados, enquanto se repreendia por ter desperdiçado a chance de falar sobre seu amor.

"_Vamos lá, Kudou! Acabe logo com essa agonia!"_, o loiro se concentrava, reunindo toda a sua coragem para encarar Ken.

Vários minutos se passaram e Yohji continuou ali parado no meio das flores, de olhos fechados, mentalizando. Quando finalmente estava seguro e confiante o loiro abriu os olhos e procurou por Ken, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi Aya atendendo uma senhora já idosa. Assim que viu que o ruivo ficar livre, o ex-detetive se aproximou.

– Aya, onde está o Ken?

– Fazendo as entregas. – O tom ácido da voz do ruivo não incomodou tanto o loiro. - Afinal alguém tem que fazer algo por aqui.

Afastando-se totalmente desorientado, Yohji sentiu as palavras de Aya caírem como se fosse um balde de gelo sobre sua cabeça. Sua vontade era bater a cabeça na parede ao perceber que teria que esperar até o anoitecer para conversar com o moreno, prolongando sua ansiedade.

"_Tudo bem... Agora você escapou Ken-Ken. Mas, à noite, você não me escapa!!"_, e um novo sorriso iluminou a face do Weiss, que se concentrou em atender as novas clientes que entraram na Koneko.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Enfim, consegui trazer mais uma fic de Weiss. Adoro esses garotos que povoam o lado mais 'inocente' da minha imaginação, despertando idéias muito 'castas'... xD

Yohji e Ken formam um casal mais que perfeito. Mas, como nem tudo na vida são rosas, o loiro 'cortará o sete' para poder viver esse amor plenamente. Ta na hora do Weiss mulherengo sofrer um pouco... *risada maligna*

Essa fic é totalmente dedicada a uma pessoa que a cada dia tem transformado a minha vida, pondo mais cor, mais luz. A essa pessoa maravilhosa que tem me ensina muitas coisas boas, que tem me protegido do mal e que tem me resgatado das garras da depressão maldita.

Essa fic é um singelo presente para minha Mommis, amiga e beta adorada **Lady Anúbis**. Obrigada por betar esse texto, mesmo sendo um presente para você.

Mommis, você tem a cada dia salvado a minha vida. Sua presença constante me dá a força necessária para continuar essa jornada, para não desistir de sonhos e projetos. E me faz ver que vale a pena viver para continuar ao seu lado.

Cada palavra escrita aqui, assim como muitas outras coisas feitas no meu dia-a-dia, foi pensando em você. Minha vida já não é mais a mesma desde que a conheci. Agora vivo plenamente.

Agradeço à minha maninha Sheilla que me deu muita força, dando suas sugestões e opiniões preciosíssimas, o que enriqueceu ainda mais esse texto e o curso que a trama terá. Obrigado Amada!

Agradeço à minha Koi amada Aria, por mesmo sem conhecer o fandom, me estender a mão e socorrer nos momentos de desespero. Amo você Marida!!

Agradeço à minha maninha Yume Vy, por mesmo indiretamente, me dá apoio e ânimo para não desistir desse texto. Te Amo DEMAIS!!

E agradecimento mais que especial ao meu Best Friend, Peu Wincest, pelo título. Sei que vivo te dando trabalho Amore, mas TE AMO demais!! *gruda no melhor estilo Coala Ninja*

Espero que esse texto tenha agradado a todos. Nos vemos nos próximos capítulo.

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

_11 de Setembro de 2009 - 18h:00min_

* * *


End file.
